Timeless
by CCSBandGeek
Summary: “Well kiddo it may not look it but I had my share of love when I was about your age. “Ya did?” Wheeler questioned picking her head up off the desk. “I did her name was Silvia and it was the year of 1845…”


Hey hey what's up?

Anywhoizzle I'm perfectly aware that I haven't updated my other fan fictions and I'm working on it, really I am and this idea has been floating around in my head for a while and I thought that maybe this would keep your taste buds satisfied while waiting for future chapters so enjoy!!

Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it the Newsies all belong to greedy old Disney, but I can claim Wheeler as my own character, so don't take her without asking!!

Wheeler McGibbin sighed and sat down in a rickety chair next to the polished front desk in the Duane Street Lodging House, home to the Manhattan newsboys. Even though Wheeler was a Bronx newsie she took it upon herself to travel to Manhattan when she was in a bad mood, or when she had gotten in a fight with her boyfriend Breaker…once again. It had seemed that she and Breaker had been fighting a lot lately and she needed some cheering up that could only be accomplished by the Manhattan newsboys.

"So Wheeler what's going on" the sweet yet gruff voice of the sweet-hearted newsboys caretaker Kloppman said. Wheeler smiled Klopp had always been one of her favorite people in the world. No matter how annoying Wheeler was or how much she whined and complained Kloppman would listen to her. He'd always been there for her and she knew he always would be.

"I had anothah fight with Breakah" she sighed and Kloppman chuckled.

"Again?" He questioned.

"Yeah" she sighed letting her head fall on the smooth shiny surface of the front desk.

"Geez, you two have been arguing for the past three months!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to believe anymore Klopp I can't even tell if he loves me at all or if he even loved me in the first place!" Wheeler said sadly removing her Newsie cap and running her hand through her pin straight jet-black hair.

"Well kiddo it may not look it but I had my share of love when I was about your age.

"Ya did?" Wheeler questioned picking her head up off the desk.

"I did her name was Silvia and it was the year of 1845…"

_Lawrence Kloppman fiddled nervously with the strap of his suspenders, he was about to meet Silvia Jane Beauregard, the mayors' daughter._

_Since he had delivered a dress to her from the seamstress about a month ago the two had secretly been seeing each other. He had taken immediately to her; she was a very pretty girl the most beautiful in the world in fact with her long honey blonde hair that fell to her mid-back, and her clear wide blue eyes that seemed to put him under a spell. Lawrence couldn't believe a girl like Silvia would like a guy like him, he was tall gangly with big ears and feet, he had plain brown hair and brown eyes. He was nothing special and she was an angel it was almost too good to be true._

_He slowly made his way up the tree nearing Silvia's second story window. She wasn't inside so he had to ease his way into the window by himself being careful not to make any sound. He eased himself onto Silvia's bed gently touching her soft silky bedspread with his tough and calloused fingers. He had never been a rich man but his family did well enough to survive in New York._

"_Lawrence?" Silvia's sweet voice sounded quietly from the corner._

"_Yeah it's me" he replied his voice a little groggy from the long walk._

"_Oh Lawrence it feels like forever since I have seen you! Mother and Father have been making me go to parties with their stuffy old friends and I have been thinking about seeing your face and hearing your voice all day. It's the only thing that has kept me sane!"_

"_I know it feels like it's been forever" he replied softly as he slowly approached her as her brought his hand up to her porcelain cheek._

_They stayed like that for a while just looking into each other's eyes, the silence was comforting as they stayed like that lost in their thoughts._

"_I believe it is my turn to say something" Silvia said with a slight smile on her face._

"_Shush now, you don't have to say anything," he said as he slowly brought a finger to her lips silencing all sound._

_Then all at once he moved away his hand and brought his lips down softly upon hers._

_The kiss felt like magic, he'd never been so happy in his life. It felt like he had been floating on a cloud where he was safe and free._

"_I think I like it better when we don't say anything" Silvia said laughing a bit._

"_Me too" he replied as he brought his lips down upon hers once again._

"Wow Klopp that was one of the sweetest and most romantic things ise evah hoid in my life" Wheeler said.

"Yeah it was a good story" he chuckled.

"What ever happened ta her" Wheeler questioned wondering whatever happened to this deliciously forbidden romance.

"Eh she fell in love with some rich feller and they went off and got married" he replied as if it wasn't a big deal.

"That's horrible"

"Yep"

"Are ya sayin I should just give up on the whole love thing?" Wheeler questioned hope lost.

"Never! Those times with Silvia were the best in my life and I wouldn't trade em for the world. Wheeler listen, the lesson I'm trying to teach you is that love is a precious thing and we shouldn't be so easy to let it go because even though the love will not last forever the memories with remain with us for the rest of our lives."

Wheeler stared at Klopp for a few moments and got up and started to walk quickly toward the door.

"Wheeler where are you going?" Kloppman questioned worried that his story had done more hurt then help.

"To go find Breakah and knock some sense intah that knucklehead," she replied with a toothy grin.

Kloppman just shook his head and chuckled as he watched Wheeler take off down the street, he had seen that look in people's eyes every so often and he knew it Wheeler had it bad…and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
